This New Hinamizawa
by lilfriend400
Summary: Rika undergoes another world with Hanyuu. A world where all her friends are strangers. There was no Takano, meaning there's no curse, but who's the culprit now? Most or all characters probably Out Of Character. Slight RenaxKeiichi
1. Boring World

Disclaimer: I do not own Higurashi. If I did, I would've made an arc where _Mion_ would turn paranoid and such.

"[Sigh]….there's nothing good about this world; why are we even here for?" I grasped the cup that was filled with sake and poured it in my mouth while savoring the flavor through my tongue.

"Au, Rika…" Hanyuu aimed her worried eyes at me. I gazed upon the sparkling moonlight as its shine engulfed throughout the hills and houses of this village. Today was another unusually hot day on June. I pushed myself off the window sill and onto the floor, as sweat slid down my skin from the savaging heat that this weather offered. I trudged myself to the kitchen, eyes half open as I am still sleepy. Then I place my glass into the sink properly, and filled it up with sink water.

"Rika…you shouldn't be drinking when your parents are home; they can come here anytime and-"

"…and why are you worried about that?" I paced back through the hallway and entered my room. There sat the one thing I would pay attention the most at this time: my futon. I flung myself on it and began to shut down my body. Tomorrow would be another tiring and boring day.

"Oooohohoho! Seems the adorable Rika-chama fell for it again!" laughter arosed in the classroom. Here I am who fell into some stupid prank and getting laughed at just because of it. There sat my bully, or former friend, who was never a friend in here in the first place. Looking at Satoko, the image I had of her faded through Hell. In this world though, she's only a spoiled brat, or what I've told myself. I quietly walked to my seat, which is just right next to Satoko herself. "Ohohoho, can't even say 'Mi' anymore? Well that's just too bad." I swallowed the lump that blocked the airway in my throat and clenched my teeth to prevent even a molecule of H2O being escaped from my eyes.

"Hurry, the teacher's coming. Clean up this mess!" one of the students shouted. Some other students joined Satoko and cleaned up her trap mess. I just sat there, and hanged onto my wooden desk with rage mixed with sadness being pumped through my fists.

"Okay, class will now start." Chie-sensei just came in. School passed like always, and it ended with another trap attempt. No clubs, no penalty games, nothing. This would be the most boring world I've ever been to. I just walked home, alone. A couple of villagers came by and praised me, but that only continued to have my annoyance level increased. I came home and passed through my parents with a 'Mi' to make sure everything's normal. They felt satisfied with that as I skipped to my room.

"Hanyuu," I called out. She appeared in spirit form, and kept her attention to me. "What will be the point of this? Should I just live until I die old?" she blinked, then looked down.

"Au, I don't know." I lied down on my futon. It has a slight comfortable feeling to it, but I'm not in the mood to have that thought in my mind.

"Then…what if I kill myself and go to another Hinamizawa?" I tightened my fists onto the blankets.

"Don't!" my grip released and I quickly turn to Hanyuu with a surprised look. "Oh, I'm sorry to startle you. I just don't want you doing something as horrible as that." I relax my eyes.

"This world is already boring me to death."

"Still, my power to resurrect a new Hinamizawa is not to be taken lightly." I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, and saw no signs of wood being cracked. I guessed I'm not getting a new home. I rolled over to my side, and pushed my attention back to Hanyuu.

"Then, what should I do in this world?" I questioned

"Of course live through it."

"But what's so fun about living through this same humiliation?" I narrowed my eyes at hers, then shot out a frown.

"Au, I guess better than the others we've been through." she looked away, seemingly fascinated by the wall.

"Sigh, I wonder if that world of miracles can still be within our grasp…" I raised my hand up to the air and balled it to a fist at the last word I said.

"Rika, I will try my best to resurrect us to that world." She turned her attention back to me.

"I guess…" I lowered my arm and relaxed my tensed muscles.

"Dinner time Rika!" my parents announced.

"Well, let's see if it'll be that spicy curry again." I inwardly stucked my tongue out at Hanyuu.

"Au, I hate spicy foods." Her eyes showed fear of last night's dinner, obviously because of the spicy curry. I didn't mind it one bit, and it seemed better to shut Hanyuu up with it. I skipped to the kitchen, and put my happy self back on.

"Nipah~ what's for dinner?" I happily cheered out.

"It's going to be the same as yesterday." I shot a grin at Hanyuu as she panicked through the kitchen. I quickly sat down and took a huge gulp of the curry, and looked up at Hanyuu to have her condition checked. She looked petrified. I chuckled and paced myself to enjoy dinner.

"Thank you for the delicious meal. Nipah~" and there I bounced to my room. I then turned serious when Hanyuu showed up.

"Well, you must've enjoyed it too." I smiled at her evilly.

"Au, that's horrible." She clung onto her mouth as if she still tasted the spicy flavor of the curry. I looked at the moon through my window. It was as bright as yesterday's. I tightened my fists in order to have the urge to get sake tamed as the moon showed its full face.

"Rika…" Hanyuu appeared by my side. I guessed I can see why my parents are so lazy; they don't even put away my futon from ever since I first laid it out. Then I just sat, deep in thought about this world. Satoko never went through any pain, and ended up being a spoiled idiot who used traps for fun. Satoshi was almost the same as the usual Satoshi, except not as spaced out. He often studied, which builded up his quiet self. Mion has her Sonozaki stuff and she seemed more outgoing than usual. Shion is not even here, probably at that private school that she was stuck at. Rena and Keiichi never transferred here.

"Hanyuu, who is the enemy and who is my ally?" She gave me a slightly troubled look.

"I-I don't know." she looked down. It wasn't the old denial tone that Rena and Mion flipped out when Keiichi asked about the incident. I considered it her innocent voice.

"Still going to keep on apologizing?" I slightly giggled to myself.

"Au…that's horrible." Hanyuu whimpered.

"Then I guess I should hope for Keiichi's and Rena's return." Hanyuu blinked at my sudden change of expression. I laughed at _her_ change of expression.

"Yes, we should hope for Keiichi's and Rena's return to this village." The sound of the doors being closed was heard.

"Well, it's time." I got up and walked towards the kitchen. I opened the dusty cabinet, which lived cobwebs, especially in the corners. I reached for my favorite sake, and then the flower cup to fill it up with. I carefully placed everything back, and went back to my room. I then sat on the edge of my window sill.

"Au…" Hanyuu glanced at the cup then returned to her position. I drank the sake carefully, to make sure it doesn't splashed over me.

"Auuuu…" she grew all purple and fell down. I chuckled at her reaction, and I thought about what to discuss about.

"What can we do with Satoshi and the others?"

"Au, I don't know." she meekly responded. She then clamped her hands near her chin. I finally gulped down the remaining sake as Hanyuu faints. I pushed myself off of the sill and landed my feet flat on the floor. Then I walked towards the kitchen and to the sink and dumped my cup there. I returned with a tired expression. Looking at the neatly folded-out futon, I quickly jumped in and covered myself with blankets. "I guess time for another boring day." Hanyuu didn't responded, as she was still unconscious from the sake.

Morning came pretty fast. The sun rays etched through the window and nearly blinded my vision as I struggled to wake up. I noticed that I was already late for school and quickly got up and rushed through the daily routine. By now, I noticed that I was about to leave. I opened the door and ran to my school, huffing and puffing each breath.

"Rika-san, you're unusually late today." The only good thing I'm thankful for is Chie-sensei's appearance. With her, Satoko can't lay a trap on me. Or so it seems. Apparently, a good old-fashioned fart prank was ready to be unleashed on my chair. And of course, I tried my best to take it out. Unfortunately, I noticed that chunks of gum glued the prank to the center of the 'sitting area' of my chair. I sigh as I notice an empty chair that could be useful for the time being. "Oh yes Rika, I almost forgotten to tell you as well. Today Maebara Keiichi and Ryuuguu Rena transferred here."

Author's Notes: Apparently, this didn't really turn out to be much of a mystery and drama story yet. Hopefully future chapters would be more in fit of the main story. As English is my horrible subject, I really tried my best to edit this chapter as much as possible. Please R&R as this is my first fan fiction.

Edited: Okay, I cleared out the OOC since Hanyuu usually hates sake. I also kind of rushed through the grammar mistakes and got everything past tense. Sorry for the very late delay. Instead of my studies' excuses, I am actually working on a particular doujin that will be release during the summer (might be later though) in a particular website that I haven't created yet.


	2. Predictions wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Higurashi. If I did, I would've already chosen a canon pairing.

At the sound of the words that just reach from Chie-sensei to me, I quickly stole a glance at Keiichi and Rena then back to the prank set up by the person right next to me, who's currently chuckling. "Houjou-san, please do your work." Now at _those_ words, I began to giggle inwardly, yet at the same time, I felt guilty. Again, school passes. There was no club, no penalty, nothing. It was the same old boring stuff.

_You should do something about it._ Hanyuu whispered in my head. I pondered on how to get the old happy Hinamizawa times. Then I turn to look at Keiichi: expressionless, muscular, at- I don't want to continue now. I feel like a stalker doing this but, Rena: Happy, slim, has longer and straighter hair. She shifts her eyes to me and shot a little confuse look, which differs from the usual "Hau!" and the sparkling puppy eyes. Heck I would've done the same thing if an unknown person just stares at you for no good reason. I immediately broke off the 'staring' and pack up my bag. I quickly ran to avoid any traps and accidentally bump into Mion. She shoves against me, causing me to fall on the solid ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! I was about to go shopping too." were the last words she said before driving herself out the door. Ignorant and spoiled, I would say. I stood up and before I knew it I was stepping on a banana peel which made me fell over again. Laughter took over the room, and I bet they're thankful that the teacher wasn't here to ruin it. I sigh and continue my path until I felt a gentle grab on my shoulder. It was Rena. She looked dead worried.

"Are you okay, okay?" now I felt an urge to just hug her and let my feelings out for this useless world. I swallowed the lump that's been hanging in my throat for a while, then I gather my courage and reply as normally as possible.

"Mi~ I'm a-okay!"

"I see, I see. You're Rika, right?" I gave a happy nod.

"How is it like living in Hinamizawa?" I felt slightly confused. Rena lives here before, or in the other worlds.

"Wasn't your home here?" she raised her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" she eased off of me.

"It's nothing." I tried to smile as I took my back pack and head out of the classroom. Hanyuu loomed over to my side.

"My predictions are wrong in this world?" it took her a while before she could reply.

"Au, I guess so." I sighed. "What about Keiichi?"

"I'll see him later."

"He looks like he changed more than Rena."

"As long as Keiichi isn't as dense as Mion, then I won't care how he's acting." Then I paused at the door. "Never mind, take that back-"

"What about me?" that voice made me jumped a bit. I turned around, facing Keiichi with Rena behind him. He had a stern look on his face, and it seems that he won't be going off with something like 'It's nothing'. I sighed sadly and looked at Hanyuu.

"Au, I don't know. Just go and say the truth then." I narrowed my eyes to the ground. Then I look up to Keiichi.

"Keiichi Maebara: part of our gaming club, has good social skills, fun to be with, shoots little kids with a fake gun before transferring here…" his eyes widened at the last thing that was heard. "…is that you then?"

"What do you mean?" he still kept his monotone voice.

"Does that fit your profile?" I still remained calm.

"I never joined a club nor do I have a fake gun."

"I understand that you haven't joined the club …yet… but you had the gun. Your supposedly 'rich' father had to pay for the crimes you committed with it. That's why you just transferred here to forget all of it. Am I correct?" There was a glimpse of Keiichi clenching his teeth and tightening his fist.

"Why are you spilling out lies? Is this how you treat transferred students?" I hesitated.

"Au, that's not how it is." Apparently, Hanyuu voice was unheard.

"Even though your appearance is cute, your attitude is just sickening." Rena grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"Sorry about him. He just feels belittled because he just transferred here." she calmly reasoned. A tiny sigh of relief flew out of my mouth. "But whatever you're saying to him, please stop." I turn a complete 180 degrees and walked out quietly. I heard Rena talking. The words that she spoke which reach my ears brought a chill to my spine. "Don't.................Rika........accomplish..." was what I could make up. I ponder on those three words a bit before I gave up and head home.

"You could've gone there." I was sitting on the futon again, looking at the cotton that I've been sleeping with ever since.

"Au, if I do, it'll be like the other worlds where people end up getting paranoid."

"Not everyone is going to get paranoid from you just floating around."

"Au…I don't know then."

"Well do it next time." Hanyuu flew out the window and through the starry sky.

"Hey, I don't mean now!" She turns around and smiles then flew faster against the crispy wind. I sigh and cover myself with blankets, preparing for another day.

Author Notes: Sorry if this turned out to be shorter. School's been a pain in the butt and I've been striving to finish this chapter up. Please R&R


	3. Usual, or not?

Disclaimer: I do not own Higurashi. If I did, I would've made the third season schedule for today.

_A window…I see a window. It had hints of dust lying in the corners of the glass. I was drawn, closer and closer, until I was in a nearly dark room. There was only light from the window, which is transferred by the moon. I look at where the bright square landed at, and notice the yellow carpet floor. Straining my eyes, I tried to make up what the contents of the room were. There was a desk with two unknown objects on it. My gaze then fell onto the futon, which lay a certain breathing human being. I paused. Make that two. Then-_

I found myself staring at the ceiling. Noticing that it was just a dream, I quickly turn my head to look at the clock. It read 8:15 AM. I hurriedly jumped out and ran towards the bathroom for a daily morning rinse. Then I dash to the kitchen to snatch a bread slice. Holding it with my mouth, I grabbed my bag and began sprinting to school, cursing myself of being late, again.

"Rika Furude, is there something that caused you to start being late?" Chie-sensei questioned me with a slight frown on her features.

"It's nothing M-Mi." I stuttered out, still panting from the long run that might have won 4th place in a marathon. I shot a death glare at Satoko, who's currently chuckling. Yet another prank sat waiting on my seat. This time, it held sharp nails (not finger ones), all stuck with super glue. Last time, I had to pull out an absent student's seat to replace it as my own, but today held no luck; everyone was here. "Chie-sensei, can you come over here?" Satoko's laughter stopped and showed a stern face, followed with a sigh of irritation. She knew what was going to happen. The teacher came over and didn't feel one bit surprised when she saw the nails on my chair.

"Follow me Houjou-san." Now that I think about it, it's about the 10th time Satoko had to go to the office for this same exact reason.

After a while, the door slid open again, showing a disappointed Satoko and an angry teacher. Satoko trudged to my chair and used a particular tool, which is given by Chie-sensei, to remove the nails out from my seat. While she's doing that, I just sat on her own chair, enjoying this moment of revenge. By the time she was done, everyone started munching on their lunch when Mion gave the usual cue. Unlike the Mion from the other worlds, this Mion just said it flat out dull, as if she never wanted to do it in the first place. Some students even slept through the boring voice that was emitted by Mion and didn't even eat their own lunches. I untied the knot of the mini blanket that covers my bento box, and open the lid. It reveals sushi rolls, rice, fish, and other types of foods. I seize my chopsticks and began to devour the fish before stuffing in the rice to mix in the flavor.

Time flies by really quickly and I notice that I had to use the restroom. Lunch time was still in session, so no one would mind. I walked through the hallway when Hanyuu finally showed up.

"Well it's about time you-"

"Au, this is horrible." She was floating back and forth. I shot her a confused look.

"What's wrong?" she tried opening her mouth, but then closed it, as if she didn't want to remember what had just happened. "…seriously."

"I-It took a while to find where they lived. I didn't notice t-that they're already t-together, and I saw a," she turn speechless.

"Well? Then what happen?!" I demanded.

"A-Au, it hurts to hold it in." I blush in embarrassment and hurriedly rush to the bathroom.

"Now, what is it?" I turned on the faucet and began washing my hands.

"What?" I reached for the soap dispenser.

"What happened?" I rub my hands to clean them with the soap.

"Au, there was a horrible sight." I paused with the water splashing my hands.

"What did you see?" I turned to her with a dead serious look.

"It's cold! It's very cold!" she was grasping her own hands. I then turned off the faucet and took the paper towel.

"Well?" I wiped off my hands.

"Something, like a couple would do." My eyes widened.

"Who-" the door slammed open.

"Ohohoho~ what are you doing talking to yourself?" I quickly went out of the restroom to avoid her and (if any) traps. I felt another string on my leg then my vision blurred. I then found myself in a pile of shoes. I push them away, returning to standing position. I clench my teeth in rage once I heard Satoko's crazy laughing in the bathroom.

"Hanyuu?" I called out. There was no answer. I look through the hallway, right to left. I sighed. "Jeez, right in the middle of it." I pace myself back into the classroom. School passed as always. I quickly run to the door, bracing myself for the traps, again. There was a rope. I jumped. Then followed up with a rope knotted to a circle to right where I would've landed at. I hastily shifted my weight and fell on the ground, into another trap. The invisible string triggered pans that slammed hard against my head. I felt dizzy and just lied there on the floor for a second. Again laughter took place. I noticed that Rena's, Keiichi's, and Mion's seats were empty. I assumed that Mion probably went out to shop or something. I then crawled up to the classroom door and slid it open. The laughter roared even louder. Hatred surged through my fists, but I have to find out what Rena and Keiichi's planning, whether it's good or bad. The three words still runs through my head. I push up my tired body to standing position and trudged to the front door. There stood something I wasn't quite expecting.

"Au, this is what I've been talking about." Hanyuu whimpered. It was Keiichi, pulling Rena close to his body. I tried looking closer. It was Keiichi brushing his lips against Rena's. Something appears to shine through Rena's hand as she holds Keiichi by the shoulders.

"A ring." Hanyuu answered my thoughts.

Author's Notes: Well, a nice little twist isn't it? I'm planning on making at least 5 chapters before my winter break starts, so look forward to it! R&R


	4. Reveal

Disclaimer: I do not own Higurashi. If I did, I would've added in another character.

"Rika?" Hanyuu was worried. I couldn't stop my eyes from witnessing this. Keiichi caressed Rena's cheek with one hand, and the other brought her closer to his body. They broke the kiss to take in chunks of breath. Then they smiled at each other and, as if nothing happened, resumed walking out the front door. It took until the door closed that I snap back into my senses.

"Then, what's that ring?" I barely kept my serious tone. Hanyuu drop her eyes to the ground. "Well?"

"I believe it to be a wedding or an engagement ring." I felt utterly surprised and shocked at the same time. I started to realize something from that dream I had yesterday.

"T-That vision I had. W-Was it-" she nod sadly. "Then, which means that the 'coupling' you were t-talking about…" I didn't feel any strength to finish the sentence. Hanyuu seem a bit surprised.

"Au, it's not like that. They were just holding each other and looked like they wanted to do _it_." Now I think that's enough information.

"Jeez, you didn't have to exaggerate back there. Now that I think about it, Mion doesn't seem to care or show any affection towards Keiichi so I guess it won't seem to be a problem that they're together." Hanyuu remained silent and followed me out of the front door. I started walking back home. An old man smiled when he saw me.

"Good Afternoon, Rika."

"Good Afternoon." I felt stupid for using that annoying cute voice, but it was the only way to keep things normal.

"Au, you don't always have to act. You can be who you can be." I hesitated through the long path home. I lazily opened the door and notice that my parents aren't home. They're probably going to a meeting. I sigh for relief as I trudge myself to my room. I lie my tired body down on the futon, and closed my eyes.

"Be who I can be huh?"

"Au, I guess"

"Hmph. Let's try that out tomorrow." Hanyuu looked down at the floor and seems to be pondering on something. "You're the one that brought it up." I unconsciously pulled my blankets and cover them on top of me.

I opened my eyes, and noticed that it was slightly dark through the window. My stomach grumbled, begging for food. I looked at the clock. It was 5:15 AM.

"And I didn't even take a bath." I sat up and stretched out my hands. I stood up and opened my door, and then I decided to see if my parents were home. I slid their door open, showing no signs of human beings. "Did they have to sleep over or something?" I head towards the bathroom and did my daily thing. Instead of 1, I had 2 slices of bread. I put them in the toaster and got out my peanut butter. I continued to set up for my breakfast, and the 2 slices popped out of the toaster. I took them and made a peanut butter sandwich. I took a huge bite out of it, calming my stomach down.

It was 5:45 AM until I finish my breakfast. I grabbed my clothes and head to the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and waited about 2 minutes before the tub was full. I eased myself in, feeling the warmth of the water. It took me over 5 minutes before realizing that I should clean myself. Now that I am cleansed and nourished, I didn't know what else to do. Looking up to the clock again, it was 6:20 AM. Hanyuu finally appears.

"Au," was all she uttered out.

"Hmm, you know where Keiichi lives right?"

"Yes, and Rena lives right next to his." my eyes widened a bit, but then relaxed once the vision of Rena's ring played back in my mind. I took my jacket along with my backpack and follow Hanyuu to a fairly medium size house. I knocked, and I assumed it seems too early for Keiichi to be awake at this time. I pressed my ear against the door, and no sounds were heard.

"Can you check?" Hanyuu nods then, zooming through the house at 100 miles per hour, returns back and shakes her head. Then I turn to the other house on the right and muttered an "Oh" before walking to it. I knocked again, and this time I heard faint moans. The door swung open, and there stood Rena, who's rubbing her eye with one hand, as if trying to get out of her sleepy self.

"Ah, it's you. Um, Rika was it?" I move my head in an up and down motion. Then she looked to her right and back to me. "What would you like to come here at 6:45 AM for?"

"I would like to apologize for last time." she blinked for a second. Then her eyes softened.

"Oh, it's okay, it's okay." she went to her happy-to-go tone. "Now that I think about it, you're hungry right? Want to eat?"

"Nah, I think I'm bothering your sleep, and I already ate. Nipah~"

"Well, it is early in the morning. Then I'll see you at school." I turned around and walked to school.

"Hmph, nice waste of time isn't it?"

"Au, should I scan through her house?"

"It's okay. That's because…" I shift my path.

"Au, is it with him again?" There stood a building.

"He is the one with all the information, isn't he?" I entered it.

"But this time no one died of the curse, which held no point in him working here." I ignored her and found the one person that could help me in this situation.

"Good morning to you, Oishi."

"Well, what brings you here Rika?"

"I would like to know about Rena and Keiichi."

"Hmm, you mean the transferred ones?" I nodded. "Then why do you think coming here will help you?"

"Because I know you have It." he seems a bit surprised. "There is probably someone after my life."

"There is?" Hanyuu and Oishi said in unison.

"Yes, and I would like to know about Rena and Keiichi, as I suspect them." he sighs.

"Then follow me." I got lead into a concrete-walled room. "Well, I heard that Keiichi is working for someone, and he's in the elite category." I feel my hands shivering. "You can say that he's after someone in this village, maybe you, maybe me, who knows." My eyes widened.

"Is he a spy?" I questioned.

"Maybe. His dad probably forced him to substitute, since I hear the dad got some kind of a disease."

"Isn't his dad an artist?" Oishi raised an eyebrow.

"His dad was part of the policemen thing, or something like that."

"T-Then, Keiichi is doing it against his own will?"

"You can say that."

"He doesn't have to do it right?" Oishi seems to ignore the question.

"His dad doesn't seem to be a happy man, especially after his wife died."

"Keiichi's mom?"

"Yep. Ever since that, his dad had to work off his lazy butt and get into a job that gives him big income."

"What about Rena?"

"When she was about 13 years old, both of her parents died in a huge bomb explosion. Keiichi had to substitute for his dad and got her out of it. Which is how they're-" he cleared out his throat. "Yes, 'together'. Rena had to live with Keiichi from there on."

"Then what about his dad about their relationship?"

"He never really cares. Just works his butt off, makes dinner for himself, leaves money for Keiichi to go and eat, and sleeps."

"How many times does Keiichi have to go into the job in his dad's place?"

"Hmmm, I heard maybe like 259 times or so."

"And how long did his dad work?"

"Ever since 3 years ago. Seems like an easily-sick man."

"Why did he choose Keiichi to go when he can be just absent?"

"The job requires someone at least 13 years of age to substitute."

"What does this 'policemen thing' involve?"

"Well, start out in hard training. Do missions. I don't know the details, but all I could sum it up as a 'policemen thing', or what you just said." He slid out a little paper slip from his pocket and put it on the table. "If you ever need me, here are the ways you can contact me. Other than that, I'm going to have a smoke." I took the paper and follow Oishi out of the police building.

"Au," Hanyuu seem worried.

"So Keiichi and Rena are the enemy this time?"

"Maybe, depends on what Keiichi is supposed to be after." I continued towards school. It was already 7:30 AM.

"Well, just like you said yesterday, I'll act whatever I want to be." I still kept my serious tone.

"Au…" she disappears. I opened the front door, and notice that Satoko seems to be off-guard.

"Oh, Ohohoho, what do you think your doing here?"

"Coming to school of course. Am I not?" she got a bit surprised by my voice.

"W-Well, I-I am too, yeah! Am I not?" she stuttered out. I ignored her and walked to the classroom. Since Satoko is also here, Satoshi seems to be studying. I haven't been paying attention to him these past days. Probably because he's always quiet and stares off into space a lot of times. I walked up to his desk, and decided to kill time.

"You sure are studying hard." he, like Satoko, raised his head in a mix of confusion and surprise at my serious tone.

"Of course I am. There's an exam today."

"Then, what can do about Satoko's behavior?"

"What do you mean?"

"You like the way she pulls traps on me every school day?"

"I-I am just her brother."

"So? You're still older than her. Can't you teach her for once?"

"Well, I guess…If that's really bothering you that much, then…" some children began entering the door and played tag. He became speechless and continues to study. I sigh and return to my seat. I notice that the trap master isn't going to be off-guard for long, and I nearly tripped over an invisible string. Chalks were flying straight at me and I barely dodge them. I tried to stand up, but something seems to be stuck to my 'bottom'. I can't really make up what it really was, just some kind of jelly yellow substance. All the children direct their index fingers at me and laugh like a crazy hyena. The door slammed open and someone quickly stood in front of me.

"What do you think you're doing?!" It was Keiichi. Everyone paused in shock. "Do you know how much she's suffering with you stupid little kids laughing at her like this everyday she comes to school?" They all looked down and felt guilty. He turned around and checked the substance that is glued on me. "Don't worry. This thing will wear off in about a minute. Rena also disabled the other traps; you're now okay." I couldn't help but blush at his bravery. School passed, and no traps seem to be in session. I never felt this relaxed at school before. Usually, whenever I get out of my seat, I had to be observant of my surroundings. I packed my things up, and Rena waves her hand at me. I went over to her.

"Thanks for disabling Satoko's traps." they both seem surprised at my voice too.

"Hehe, it's not a big deal. Since her victim is only you, she rarely pays attention to the other people around her."

We walked through our paths, and I went back home. My parents weren't here again. "Could they be…?"

"Au, maybe?" Hanyuu appeared. I tried recalling my thoughts: Rena and Keiichi's sudden nice behavior, Oishi's research, the three words.

"If I were to fill it in…" It could possibly be 'Don't forget. We have to befriend Rika in order to accomplish it.'

Author's Notes: It actually turned out longer than I expected. I actually did a mini research and found out that in Japan, the male has to be at least 18 years old and the female has to be at least 16 years old in order to marry, so I decided to just make last chapter an exaggeration. Thank you YinYangWhiteTiger for reminding me about Satoshi. I nearly forgot about him haha. R&R!


	5. Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Higurashi. If I did, I would've made Keiichi and/or Rena the victorious one in the club.

I could hear the cicadas crying, loudly. This time I have to be careful with what I do.

"Au, don't become paranoid." she whimpered behind me.

"It's not like I'm going to." I kept on walking to school. "No doubt they're after me anyways." I entered the classroom and there sat Satoko. She was unusually speechless, much like the time when her uncle came and beat her up. "Hey." I called out to her.

"W-What do you want?" she was clenching her teeth and tightening her fist at the same time. If her uncle wasn't here, then I'm just going to ask.

"What happened?" I just hope that she can still become a friend, even if she's fated to be a brat in this world.

"M-My parents, grounded me, and…and…it's because of my stupid brother, just telling it." I could see tears streaming out of her face. Then followed up with a faint laughter, as if trying to cheer oneself up. "That stupid brother. I tried running away from home, but my dad found me and punch me several times to try to 'knock in some sense', or how he calls it. Now, I'm just scared of what they're going to do with me when I come back home from school." I guess her parents can be represented as Teppei in this situation.

"Better than your uncle." She was a bit surprised.

"What do you mean my uncle? He's just a idiotic drunk with a stupid wife."

"Alright, class is going to start." Chie-sensei came in. Much like Satoshi, Satoko became speechless once there's an interruption. School passes by fast.

"Hey Satoko, do you want to go home with me?" I tried offering.

"I-It's fine. I don't think you want to go hang out with a person that just made you suffer so much." she held the same red pupils.

"Oh, it's okay. I had other types of sufferings that are much worst than yours. You can still join." Her head went to my chest and tears came out. I guess all the 'beating up' seemed too much for her to bear. I gently rub her head to calm her down.

It took about 15 minutes for her to stop weeping. Then she look dead straight at me, and smiled. A smile that I haven't seen in a long time ever since the time before my last death. I presume it to be a starting of our friendship. Then she grabs her backpack.

"Well, shouldn't we be heading off?" I nodded then took my backpack and start our path home. It took me until we parted that I feel insecure. I reach down my pockets and felt my pocket knife, then continued back home. As I expected, my parents aren't here. I throw in my backpack aside and went to my room. Before I got the chance to close my door, a hand grabbed me, hard. I tried reaching for my weapon, but another hand grasps my free hand. I tried elbowing the person, but their grip was strong as metal concrete. Whoever this person is, whether Keiichi or not, he's bulky strong as heck. I felt a needle injecting its liquid into me like a daily flu shot, except worst. I lost all my physical strength and just kneel there. My vision whirled into nothing, and I went into a deep slumber.

_I was in a dark room. There was only the light of the sky. I was in a nearly rippled home. There was the moon shining brightly. I tried standing up, but I felt no strength, nor the will to. I only stayed there, sitting on the floor with my back against the wall. How long have I been staying here, I do not know. What house am I in, I do not know._

_"So that's where you've been at." Hanyuu crept in. The dust dried out my throat, and I found myself unable to talk. Hanyuu went to my direction and stretched out her arms. Then she pushed me. As weird as it is, I felt that force, and here I am, being pushed by a spirit. She led me out of this house, which I notice that it was mines. More like Satoko and mines, except more old and crippled. She then took me further through the starry sky, and then what I thought of Hinamizawa as the village of pure lights of joy, especially at Watanagashi, is now an old rural village surrounded by fences and construction. My eyes widened, taking every single detail that this gave me._

_"What…is…this?"_

I opened my eyes. The moonlight cracked through the small crooked windows. I must've been dreaming through these hours. I could barely make up what mess I'm in, or in with. I tried standing up, but I feel a cold and hard metal rope tied to my limbs. It was chains, 1 limb per chain rope. I feel helpless, and with that, a single tear of H20 leaked out. Then more had to burst out, and I end up crying myself until I fall asleep.

Morning came fast, and I'm still tied. My stomach grumbled like crazy, due to the fact that I didn't even eat dinner. Something slid its way up to me, and it seems to be a plate of curry.

"Hmph, hungry, aren't you?" An unknown person came up to me. He was wearing black clothing and a slight head mask that only show his eyes and the upper part of his nose. He scooped some of the curry with the spoon and adjusted it to the point where it's right near my mouth. "Go and eat up. Just cross your fingers together if you ever need to go to the toilet and then the other dudes or myself would take you there." My hunger took over me and I hastily ate the spoonful of curry.

"Why do you need me for?" I questioned after breakfast.

"Well, wait until the boss gets here. Even I don't know the details." After that, he left, leaving only the scent of the curry. I just stayed here, my hunger half satisfied, and I have no freaking clue what the heck is going on here.

"Where-" I felt like weaving and heaving from just talking right now. Even though I was alive, I barely got any strength to do anything.

"T-That's probably th-their plan." Hanyuu finally appeared. She was puffing heavily, since her condition would be the same as mine. I look down to the gray concrete floor. Hanyuu lied on it, as if she just ran 100 miles. "G-Good…luck." she then disappears. I continued looking down.

I am dead tired, but just staying here instead of school has been boring me to death. The 5 bathroom trips didn't really soothe it either. All I do is just have the stupid dude unlock the chains when I give the sign then drag me there and dump me in. They would then lock the door, and all I would see in front of me is just a toilet, sink, and the mirror. It seems they aren't rich either, since the overall image of this restroom sums up to just plain dirty and cheap. Once I knock on the door, they would hurriedly drag me back and lock me with the chains again. It isn't really a fun thing at all. For what seems like an eternity just staying here, a voice crack through the doors and spiked me up.

"Hey! Stop it!" A muffled sound shouted. The door slammed open and stood what it looks like a hostage with a bag over its head with the same unknown man that gave me curry. She was struggling against him, the same way I did when another unknown person attacked, or kidnapped me. He was using the same drug to knock her out cold, and then attached chains to her.

"Hehe, sorry Rika. The boss decided to come tomorrow. Until then, see you." He noticed my lack of strength in even talking, so he pace back through the rusty door. I just sat there, lifeless, but still held my mind in rage. All I could do physically is just relax on the wall, my hands to the side, and my legs stretched out. I feel really sorry for that person besides me that'll have to go through what I had to.

Later, that same guy came in with two plates of food and water. There was a piece of chicken, barely any rice, and some veggies in each of them. Seems that'll be enough to just keep us hanging around for the day.

"Well, aren't you guys hungry?" he then shove in some food and water in my mouth. He turned to the person with the bag. He removed it and I sat in surprise.

"Of course I was hungry. Besides, I was about to go shopping afterschool with a couple of my friends and my sister until you bust in my house for no stupid reason. And you messed up my hair; I worked really hard on it too!" She had her hair tied up to the point where the bag was enough to cover it, like the hairstyle of Natsumi's.

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long. School's been on my case lately, and they've been sending me hordes of homework but I've been working on this chapter little by little each day. Anyways, as promised, chapter 5 has been released before my good o' winter break (Dec. 22). I decided to make the enemies smart enough to take action this time. I apologized that Rena and Keiichi aren't in here, but they will be in the next one! Oh yes, someone requested for me to make a RenaxKeiichi fluff, so I'll be creating another story (but I won't let this "This New Hinamizawa" story down!) and it'll probably be release during my winter break. Just so you know, I'm not planning on making this RikaxSatoko, unless if you want me to (put it in a review). Please R&R!


	6. Realize

Disclaimer: I do not own Higurashi. If I did, there'll be a 4th season too! With over 300 episodes!

I looked at Mion. She was wearing an aqua skirt and a green shirt, which has been dirtied with visible dust.

"Hey! Is this how you treat the three great houses?!" she shouted, throwing a death glare at the masked man.

"Well, let's just say that you're the last of them." I widened my eyes. Then I realized why my parents weren't home.

"What do you mean by that?" Mion pound her fist against the floor. She's definitely a different person in this world.

"Do I have to say it literally?"

"Of course you stupid dumb freak!" I sighed inwardly.

"In other words, the other members of the three 'great' houses had a wonderful death." Mion was a bit taken back and went speechless. "Anyways, you should eat up before the last Sonozaki dies." The man scooped up some of the food and tried feeding it to her, but she then pulled away and desperately refused. "I already did your favor, now it's time for mines."

It took 15 minutes before Mion finally opens her mouth and chew.

"T-Then, which means my s-sister is-?"

"Well, I did say that you're the last of them, didn't I?" She ignored his interruption and looked around the room, taking in the info of the gray, concrete walls, the cracked small windows, and the aligned metal chains. Some of the chains had blood underneath it.

"Did you kill them?" she tightened her fists and had a face full of anger that wanted to be unleashed.

"No, usually the boss does. But sometimes he's too busy with his woman that he gives out permission for his staff to do it in his place."

"What rank are you then?"

"I would be just right below the staff members." He cleared out his throat, or at least that's what I think he's doing. "Well, wait until the boss gets here tomorrow." Then he explained the bathroom procedures and left through the old wooden door.

"That stupid little-" Then she turned to me. "Leaving me with you." She got surprised once she locks her eyes into my lifeless ones. "Dude, what the heck got into you? Did that stupid idiot did something?" I slowly shook my head, feeling the pain of just moving after sitting there and being stiff for such a long time. "Then?" A guy swung the door open and looked at me, then to Mion.

"By the way, she can't talk like you, since she's been staying here for a long while."

"Long while?" she questioned.

"Around a day." Mion widened her eyes.

"After today, you'll be just like her, or almost like it." he then shuts the door with a rustling click. The day gone quite fast, with just Mion trying to talk to me.

"Hey, how do we sleep?" I just slump against the wall. She did the same.

The sun peeped through the crooked windows and set its rays in the room. There were birds and cicadas chirping, enjoying their freedom. The light finally caught up to my eyes, and I was desperately trying to shade myself from it. Mion still looked finely asleep. The atmosphere then got interrupted as another man shoves the door open. He was wearing a red cap, and the same black clothing. The shadow of the hat covers his identity, so I couldn't make up who he is.

"Then, you guys are the last ones." I felt a slight shiver feeling crawling through my spine. It was Keiichi's monotonous voice. "Well, Rika, I, or we, assumed you knew what's going to happen after our strange little change, which makes it the best time to take 'action' while you're pondering around." He took off his cap and threw it down the floor, revealing his slight messy hair. "As you might've known from Oishi, I'm just substituting for my old sick man." My eyes blinked up to him. "Truth is, I'm ordered as a captain, or 'boss', to capture all the three houses and force them to give in to the dam construction." My hand slid backwards on the ground, causing a tiny rustling sound. "Well, one of the men probably told you that you guys are the last ones of the houses. The other ones just had to decline our request and got tortured to death." Mion finally woke up to rub her eyes and looked at Keiichi with confusion plastered on her face.

"What the heck are _you_ doing here?!" she point at him with a mad expression on her features. Then she cough a couple of times before swallowing and getting rid of the dryness that's been hanging around her throat.

"Well, would you allow us to continue the dam construction, or shall we dispose of you and do things the hard way?"

"Of course not!" I found myself shouting. With that, I heaved like an old man having a regular sore throat.

"Sonozaki? What about you?" Mion shook her head violently. "Sorry that you had to make your decision that fast, for now I'll-"

"Kei-kun? Ah, that's where you've been." A heart warming voice sounded out. Rena came in and clamps her hands around Keiichi's waist from behind. He turned to her with a calming look.

"Hold on a minute; I'm doing my job." He then turned to me with a dead serious look. "Another staff member would be coming tomorrow to settle this. Until then, see you in the afterworld." although the sentence does, his tone doesn't sound much like a threat. Rena lets go of him, and they both turn back to walk out of the room.

"C-Crap, why do we have to stay in here for?" I wanted to silence Mion immediately. I tried taking in some breaths, before I found myself coughing out some old powdered dust.

"M-Mion." I tried calling out. She turned around, paying all her attention to my eyes like a student to a teacher, which is shown rarely in this world. "Keiichi's giving us a chance to get the heck out of here." For once, I actually sound more fluent. "We only got 1 freaking day to do this."

"Y-Yeah? What can you do?" she coughed violently, puffing out the same powdered dust that I had to deal with. I dug through my pockets and slip out the card that Oishi gave me.

Author's Notes: Sorry this is also short. School had a nice way of giving tests on the last week before this break, so I had to study and do their 'horde' of homework. Anyways, I'm still editing the first chapter of my RenaxKeiichi fluff, so expect it soon! R&R!


	7. Attempt

Disclaimer: I do not own Higurashi. If I did, I would've revealed the Sonozaki as triplets!

I flipped the card over, and it shown a key taped to the back. The bottom of the card read 'Use this if needed'. I peeled the tape off and examine the silver metal key. Then I glance at my arm down to my hands. There was a metal-like wristband that held tight to my own wrist. It disabled me to go any further than the distance of the chains, which links the wall to the heavy wristband. I notice there was a keyhole right on the band, and insert the key to it. There was a little click. I also did the same to the rest of my limbs that have been tied. Mion grin when I moved onto her locks. I push the key in the hole of the metal wristband, and it unlocked.

The crooked window was the right size for my little body, but unfortunately not Mion's. She sighed.

"Go on and look for help won't you?" It was a bit higher than a whisper.

"T-Then, what about you?" my voice was barely audible, but Mion still heard it.

"I can somehow make it work out. At least, hopefully." I didn't want to leave a friend this time, not when the last time that everyone died 1 by 1 just to protect me. I shook my head.

"You're only going to get killed."

"Well, better with me than both of us." I didn't understand why Mion was acting like this. Perhaps she does have a good heart for once. She shoved me out of the window, and I ended up outside. I heard the door being slammed open. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I tried blinking them out. I then peered through the window, noticing her will to live. Even with her lack of strength, she still manages to fight the masked men. I turned around and notice that I was in a forest. Dragging my tiring body, I went far enough to finally know where I was. There were lifeless houses, the empty street, the same place where the club used to visit. It was the abandoned Yagouchi Quarry, or what I usually call the 'Ghost Town'. The fast footsteps of the masked men that are aiming at my direction motivate me to get the heck out of here. I push myself and brace for my life.

It's only been a couple of minutes and I've been huffing and puffing like crazy. My enemies' footsteps haven't faded yet, which gave me the alert to continue moving my weak body. I can hear one of the men saying something about not letting me go to a place where there would be crowds of villagers. Knowing that, I didn't care what happen to my lungs, as I quicken my pace to the market.

A strong arm grabbed my elbow, then another to my other arm, and soon almost my entire body was held by a group of men. They were the same masked men, of course. By how much energy I already spend on escaping, there was none to fight against them. I relaxed all of my muscles and my vision went into a pitch black nothing. My body had immediately shut down like pressing the emergency button to a computer.

_I open my eyes, and found myself floating with Hanyuu again. It was the same Hinamizawa, except that it's more rugged and crippled, like a young boy that just turned into a 100 year old grandpa. Fences surrounded it, and it feels like the dam construction just started. I can't tell whether it's the future of this world that I'm going through, or something else..._

_"Rika," Hanyuu called out. "This is what happens when you leave those worlds. The worlds that always had a dead end or the ones that kept you bored."_

_"Then, at when Keiichi got paranoid… that happened?" I point at the lifeless village. Hanyuu nods her head._

_"I know you can't always keep your hopes up too much, but that doesn't mean to give up entirely." she smiled warmly._

I found myself in an awkward position. Here I was, having wrists and ankles tied together and 'bowing' to an unknown person. He had brown shaggy hair that looked like it hadn't been combed for many weeks. His face had etched out a frown on his features, and he doesn't look like he's clearly in the mood.

"Hmph, so you're the last one eh?" he flipped out a large cigar and a lighter. Then he lit it up. "Well, you heard enough. What's the Furude decision?" he blew some smoke onto my face, causing me to cough violently. I shot a death glare at him, and shook my head. "Very brave aren't you?" he kick my side, and I just had to wail out in pain. "Then, what about this: I'll give you $520 thousand dollars to let you find a new place. Sounds better?" I widened my eyes.

"Well you're the one that's brave enough to try to bride huh?! Why don't you go and shove that smoke down your throat and die?!" I shouted.

"Wash that bad mouth of yours won't you? Or else you're the one shoving the smoke down the pipe."

"Why is the dam construction important to you anyway?!"

"That's permanently classified from a Hinamizawa citizen." Keiichi came up at the side, giving the same serious look.

"Then-" There was a loud explosion. I raise my head and only saw 2 shadows.

"Sorry we're late, Rika." it was Satoko's voice. Beside her was Satoshi, and this time he actually smile for once.

Author's Notes: Merry Christmas and Happy New Years Eve! Sorry it took so long. I had a hard time planning this chapter out and it turned out the second shortest out of the other chapters. I think chapter 8 would be the last part..... but still R&R!


	8. Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Higurashi. If I did, I would've made an English version of the games and novels.

My eyes lit up to their appearance.

"Get them!" Keiichi shouted. Some other masked men came and head towards Satoko and Satoshi with their knives. There was a click and all the men went up in nets. Satoshi raised his baseball bat and knocked off the remaining men.

"Ohohoho~" This time, I'm glad to hear her laugh.

"Crap, boss, from what I heard Satoko has been a trap master. Who knows what she can do." Keiichi directed to the unknown shaggy-hair dude. Satoko gave me a wink and threw a powdery bag of who-knows-what's-in-it right in the 'boss's' face. I giggled at how he grabbed his eyes and cursed in pain.

"Stupid son of a-" Satoshi hurriedly jump towards the boss with the bat in his hand, but was surprisingly block by Keiichi, whom uses another bat.

"Hmmm not that bad are you?" Keiichi grinned at his opponent. "Then again," he used his force against Satoshi's and shoved him to the wall. "I wonder how long you've been playing baseball, 'cause I'm an elite player ever since." Just then, there were some pieces of sharp wood that were heading straight at Keiichi, as he quickly dodged it at ease. With that, the wood bounced off the wall, which showed off the wall's sturdy cement strength. Satoko rushed towards me.

"Why you little-" Keiichi's voice was muffled as a blackboard eraser flew right at his face. Since he was in the air, he had no chance in avoiding the other erasers that kept him distracted.

"Arg, what the heck was that?" the boss finally cleared out his eyes. Before he knew it, another powdery bag hit him in the same area, which increased his annoyance with pranks. "This is bull-" Satoshi hurriedly knocked him out with the bat.

"It's not good when there are kids around." Satoshi joked. Satoko flipped out a pocket knife and cut the ropes that were tied to me. I found myself more relaxed now that my limbs are free.

"T-Thanks, but what about Keiichi?" Satoshi moved out of the way to reveal a struggling Keiichi against the pool of traps.

"I'm going at him all out, especially when he ruined my traps back at school." Satoko said half sadly. Satoshi gave her a little pat on the head. Then he turned a bit serious.

"We have to go fast before-" Satoshi got interrupted as a billhook cleaver got him right in the head. Luckily, it was in the back of the cleaver, so no blood was shown.

"Hehehe, it doesn't means that you can escape real easily." Rena came, standing right next to Satoshi's unconscious body. The boss finally regained his eyesight, and grinned evilly once he noticed Rena's appearance. Keiichi slowly walked up next to her, which signaled that he was done with the pack of traps. Satoko frowned at how we're being cornered, and threw a smoke bomb to the floor. She grasped my hand and made our way out of the smoke area to Satoshi. I kneeled down and tried see how badly damaged his head was. I pushed off some strands of hair, and it revealed a bruise at his scalp.

"We have to go. It'll be minutes-wait seconds until the smoke clears out." Satoko and I both held Satoshi by his arms, and we went out through the doorway that Satoko blasted through earlier. It led to an underground tunnel.

"H-How did you get here?" I choked out, showing my weak puffy yet serious voice.

"I've always been suspicious of how Keiichi and Rena just suddenly started helping you when they didn't try at the time they first came here. And those days where you were absent, Satoshi and I decided to just go and visit you. Since no one was at your house, I- or we had feared the worst. I suggested searching out places where it's dead empty like the quarry and such, and then we found some whatever masked men running through the woods. Heck we knocked some out and force info out of them. Talking about going into 2 groups to find you and take you to the basement whatever place. Knocked him out and made our way through this tunnel right here."

"I see." I was slowly taking in this info, since Satoko's talking pace was a bit faster than usual and for the fact that we are having heavy weight on our hands. We finally reached to the end of the tunnel and there was a ladder that led up to a well-lit area. Thankfully Satoshi woke up in time to get the heck out of this tunnel. He was a bit surprised at how he got dragged up here, but he decided to have it aside due to our situation. I climbed through the ladder first, and found myself coming out of a dryer of a deserted house. Satoko and Satoshi then came next, with only Satoshi slightly struggling through the dryer due to his size.

"What do you think we should do?" Satoko questioned both Satoshi and me.

"I guess the last thing to do would be to face them or hide." he rubbed his head in thought. I remembered Oishi's card and Mion.

"We should find Mion." I quickly burst out my thought.

"Unfortunately, she was tortured to death because of her attempt to escape." an echo through the dryer said. I felt tears grouping together in my eyes and I tried wiping them out with my sleeve. Then rage became to build up.

"You stupid bit-" Satoshi hurriedly covered my mouth.

"We should hurry out of here." he calmly whispered through my ear. He then released his hand and we all stealthily paced out of the house. The sun had started to set, which spreaded out a ting of orange through the sky. We quickly ran through the forest as long as we're getting away from the enemies. I slipped out the same card that Oishi gave me, and noticed that the Okinomiya Police Department was quite farther than I expected. My thoughts rushed through my mind, as I debated on what to do. My vision blurred a bit, and my weak body couldn't take it anymore. I fell to the ground, almost out of breath, and fell unconscious.

_I opened my eyes to see a space world, with the world pieces all spread out throughout this place. Hanyuu appeared in front of me._

"_Sorry I haven't been there with you. As your condition is the same as mines, all your tiredness stressed my spirit to the point where I cannot be with you in this world, but in your dreams. Until when you are recovered from your state, I'm afraid I can't be with you as often."_

I found myself on being carried by Satoshi in a piggy-back ride. We were already close to my house, and I'm surprised we gone this far. I guessed I shouldn't have their stamina underestimated. I snapped myself out of it as a dagger was thrown right in the door. Satoshi turned around and there stood our same 3 enemies.

"You know what?" Keiichi questioned. Rena looked at him and nodded her head like a signal to something. Keiichi swung his bat, except at his boss's direction. With a wham, the boss was knocked out dead cold.

"I'm sick of you and your missions that you always assigned." he said. Rena giggled at how I was being carried by Satoshi. He gently led me down. I just had to blush at how careful he is.

"Then, what's going on?" Satoko asked.

"My old man called me earlier this morning. Said he quit the job since it's too stressful. He decided to remarry and was planning on doing an easier job. Fact is I don't like her. There was a meeting with us, and I decided to just live in Hinamizawa with some villagers until I marry Rena. When I had Mion and the others, I actually took them at the very deep part of the basement where no one is at and made just fake blood."

"Which is why we are here." Mion and Shion said in unison.

"And I would like to apologize for making you go through so much." My stomach growled up to the point where even passer-bys heard it. We all laughed.

"You must be awfully hungry right? I can make some good food!" Rena smiled. "Since we're right next to your house, why not make it there?" I nodded cheerfully.

Night arrived quickly, with Rena and Keiichi making dinner, and the rest of us played a board game. My stomach cried out in happiness once I dug into the rice and the fish of Rena's cooking. Everything was cooked very finely: the rice was soft and puffy, the meat tender and juicy, and heck everything was just amazing. We finally got to the point where everyone left and said their goodbyes.

I lied down on my bed, feeling the comfortable warmness and softness than the hard concrete floor/wall. Hanyuu finally appeared.

"Au, I guess everything turn out well" she smiled in happiness.

"Yep." I replied. "Now that I think about it, would this be considered the world of miracles?"

"Hehe, maybe? But then again you were living through a tough life being imprisoned."

"Better than restarting in a whole 'nother stupid world." I smiled at Hanyuu. "Goodnight Hanyuu." I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Rika."

Author's Notes: Woohoo! It's finished! I actually had this planned out good enough to finish within a day, so here it is. I will probably edit all the chapters to make the transitions more smoothly and confusions cleared out. Hope you enjoy this story! Happy New Years Eve! R&R!

Edited: Alright, I decided to edit the first and last chapters as I consider them as highest priority to clearing out peoples' heads out. Hope this brings out a better ending. W00t!


End file.
